A Cry For Sleep
by Karushna5
Summary: [Complete]After a very trying three weeks all Glorfindel wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep through the next age, but there are drawbacks to being one of Lord Elrond's advisors.


****

A Cry For Sleep By: Karushna5

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one (Drat), but one can always dream. And yes I know that Aragorn's mother is alive in the original tales, but I like stories without her. Don't worry I plan to write with her in one of my stories. Sorry if you don't like stories that lack Gilraen.

Summary: After a very trying three weeks all Glorfindel wanted to was crawl into bed and sleep through to the next age, but there are drawbacks to being one of Lord Elrond's advisors.

A/N: I didn't abandon my other story, I just hit a brick wall called writers block. So I did this one to give myself a break.

This is a retyped version of my previous version, I didn't change any of the story just fixed a few typing fax paws. So if you read it the first time it wasn't change so this one is not mandatory to review, but if not… Aw heck everyone review anyway it makes me happy to hear from those who read my stories.

Thanks to all who have reviewed and offered their suggestions I have taken them to heart and fixed most spelling and grammar errors. It's weird I keep fixing them only to find others I didn't know I had.

ON WITH THE FIC.

It was night time in Imladris, a beautiful bright, starry night. Every star was shining and the moon was full and large in the sky lighting up the night sky. All the residents of the Last Homely House were drifting through the world of dreams.

All that is except for one. An elf with long blonde hair, wearing the gold and blues of his military uniform, a dark blue (almost black) cloak that normally hung from his shoulders was draped sloppily over his arm. The elegant warrior braids in his hair had several strands and locks out of place as if they had not been cared for in a long time. His shoulders were slumped, head down, dark circles hung from eyes. He was dripping in muddy water and slime coated his soft boots. Which were soaked all the way through, he hated the squishy, slimy feeling between his toes. A yawn escaped his tired lips as he walked down the seemingly endless hall. He raised a sluggish hand to stifle it.

Glorfindel was normally a proud elf, and he showed it in his every movement. He had every right to be having destroyed a Balrog in his previous life, been sent back to Arda by the Valor, fought in several wars, including the ones against Sauron, aided his friend and fellow lord in raising his prank loving twin boys, slaughtered countless Orcs, spiders, goblins, and many other evil beings. All this and more, he had done in two lifetimes, but none of them came close to equaling out what he had been through in the past three weeks.

All Glorfindel wanted to do was make it to his room and collapse into a long, well earned sleep.

Finally he reached his room just outside the private wing of Lord Elrond and his family. Glorfindel shut the door behind him and changed for bed. Pulling back the covers he let out a great tired sigh and crawled into bed. As he snuggled under the covers he let the comfort of his room surround him and take hold of his senses.

He was about to fall asleep when an annoyingly bright blue light entered his room and into his eyes.

'Ah! Annoying light!' Pulling off the covers and swinging his legs over the side of his mattress. _'What in Arda possessed the Valor to create such an evil thing?' _he thought in annoyance.

Glorfindel walked over to large window on the other side of the room and with more force than necessary, pulled the curtains closed. Unfortunately, he unintentionally ripped the cloth curtain off the leaf designed metal rings, letting in all the moonlight. Glorfindel stared in shock at the cloth in his hand, not quite comprehending what he had done.

After the initial shock passed and his mind absorbed what it was he had done exactly, he went back into bed deciding he would sleep facing his door so the light wouldn't be in his eyes. He would worry about the curtain whenever he decided to wake up.

He was about to fall into a deep sleep when a knock sounded at his door. _'Just ignore it'_ he thought. But whoever was on the other side of his door was not about to give up.

The knock sounded again sounding more desperate this time.

'Go Away! I'm sleeping.' Glorfindel closed his eyes trying to block out the sound.

Thinking that whoever was knocking had finally given up and left Glorfindel opened his eyes and smiled as they became glazed and he started to drift off. When a loud pounding… no, banging sounded at his door.

Groaning and lightly cursing under his breath at once again being robbed from his bed.

'Whoever it is better have something very important to say or they're dead!' he thought angrily as he approached the door. His mood didn't change when he opened the door and saw Elrond's other advisor, Erestor, standing there.

Erestor was in his usual dark blue robe with a gold cord tied tight around his small waist.

"What is it Erestor?" asked Glorfindel as politely as possible, which right now sounded very much like the Balrog he had fought ages ago.

"Ah, good you're up." Erestor's mood had not been phased in the least bit by Glorfindel's tone, that had he been anyone else might have sent him running away with his tail between his legs. Grabbing Glorfindel's shirt sleeve he dragged him down the hall where he had been moments before.

Glorfindel stumbled constantly as he tried to get his feet working properly. He had to admit, despite his size and fairly small build, Erestor was quite a strong elf when he needed to be.

"I trust you are well Glorfindel."

"Well actually I…"

Erestor cut him off, "Good. Glad to hear it."

After what seemed like forever the advisors reached the main library. Erestor opened the door raveling a massive room with wall to wall shelves full of books and parchment containing drawings of maps, plants, detailed reports, and various other subjects, ideas and tales. Chairs and tables had been placed in various spots throughout the room and a ladder set upon metal bars that traced the top of the wall of books, allowing easy access to everything on the shelves. In the center of the room was a large redwood desk, with stacks upon stacks of papers on it. Glorfindel had a bad feeling about this.

Erestor walked towards the desk and motioned the Balrog slayer to follow, he reluctantly did so.

"Erestor, would you please tell me what's going on. I only just arrived and would like nothing more than to crawl back into my nice…" now that he stopped running the feeling of tiredness and exhaustion had returned with a vengeance. "…soft…" yawing he flopped into a chair by the corner of the desk. "…comfortable…" crossing hid arms on the desk he laid his tired head down and with a final yawn, "…bed." he managed to get out before his eyes glazed over in Elven sleep.

Erestor felt bad about having to wake him, but he needed his help if he himself were to get any sleep this night. Taking one of the heavier volumes of Elven history off the shelf behind him he positioned it over the sleeping elf's head. He was using one of the many tricks the twins had used to waken him when he fell asleep. For this trick to work he needed to position the book just right so as not to bash the elf lord's head in. He admitted that though he was never really thrilled about Glorfindel, and they fought often, but that was no reason to break his skull with a heavy book.

Raising the book over his head Erestor let it drop. The book landed with a loud thud against the wood, narrowly missing the side of Glorfindel's face. As planned Glorfindel woke with a start when he heard the noise, he frantically looked around the room half expecting goblins or something to run through.

He soon realized the noise had been made by Erestor and not rampaging goblins. Needless to say Glorfindel wasn't happy about this and made his views known.

"Erestor! Must you pester me whenever I try to regain some much needed rest!"

"Yes." said Erestor calmly he continued before Glorfindel could answer, "Yes I do. I know you want to sleep. As do I. But we cannot sleep until all this paper work is done,"

He pointed to a large stack of parchment to his left, "and you have to write out your report on your last patrol."

Glorfindel rubbed his eyes tiredly, "Can't it wait until morning?"

"No, I need it in the morning."

To tired to resist and honestly care Glorfindel started his report while Erestor did some of the paper work. After words he joined Erestor in going over the documents.

Erestor had done many things to keep Glorfindel awake. He would do the book thing if Glor put his head down; he pinched him, pulled at the small sensitive hairs at the back of his neck. At one time Glorfindel feel asleep with his elbow propped on the desk, head reclined in his hand. He looked so peaceful then Erestor had almost hated having to wake him up. Almost. He pushed the Gondolin's elbow off the table causing a domino effect ending with a surprised look on Glorfindel's face at the idea of his head rest being removed.

It was only a few hours past midnight when they declared their work to be complete. Blowing out the candles Erestor thanked Glorfindel and bid him goodnight. Glorfindel walked down the hall, deciding it would be quicker if he went through the private wing then around it.

He listened to the soft sounds of the hallway's occupant's breathing. It was an old habit of his; it assured him that those he considered to be family were safe and sound in their rooms. He knew it was a silly habit, because of Vilya he had no reason to worry about his loved ones, but still it offered him reassurance that they were safe.

As he passed the room across form the twins he heard strange noises coming from it. He then remembered that it now belonged to Elrond's newest child, Aragorn. The twins had brought him here when his mother and father were killed by Orcs. Pressing his pointed ear against the wood door he listened to what sounded like sobbing.

Not sure exactly what he should do he stared at the door and placed thought to his options. He considered just walking away and forgetting he even heard him cry, but his conscious wouldn't allow that no matter how tired he was. Maybe he should wake Elrond and send him to the child's side. No, it could be a simple problem that was easily solved, and Elrond would loose sleep over a trivial, little something he could have easily taken care of. So deciding he had no other options he entered the three-year-old's room.

The sobbing stopped when he entered. Glorfindel walked up to the bed where a ball of blankets was curled up at. He carefully reached out a hand and slowly shook the ball, not wishing to startle the little one.

"Estel?"

A pale baby face with curly locks of hair poked out from underneath the wad of blankets,

"Glor?" asked the little one

"Aye, it's me. I heard you crying I came to see what the matter was."

The child stiffened at the mention that he had been heard. He had tried to keep quite about it. He was a big boy now and big boys don't cry. Glorfindel sensed something was wrong.

"Did you have a nightmare little one?"

Estel gave a shaky nod and sought out the comfort of the older elf. Glorfindel pulled the boy close to him, he had seen Elrond do this many times with his children, but was still unsure how to proceed. As Estel tried to bury himself into Glorfindel's warmth, he wrapped the boy in a blanket from his bed. Before he realized what he was doing he found himself rocking back and forth in the rocking chair they had placed in the room and humming one of the few tunes he could remember from his childhood. His final thoughts before sleep came were that: Though it could be a real chore being an advisor to a mighty elf lord, sometimes the job had immeasurable rewards. As his eyes glazed over he hugged the now happily sleeping Estel.

The End

A/N: All together now Awwwwwwwww


End file.
